


Swipe Right To My Heart

by Fuji09



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Anal Sex, Begging, Bill Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak Are Best Friends, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Casual Sex, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak has a drop, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Gay Sex, Hook-Up, I Want That Twink Obliterated, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Minor Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Mutual Masturbation, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Pierced Eddie Kaspbrak, Pierced Richie Tozier, Punk Eddie Kaspbrak, Punk Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sex, Sexting, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Subspace, Tattooed Eddie Kaspbrak, Tattooed Richie Tozier, Top Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuji09/pseuds/Fuji09
Summary: Eddie kept swiping left over and over again on Grindr. No one really stood out to him and he knew he shouldn't be too picky looking for a hookup but he just wanted to have mind blowing sex with a hot stranger. Eddie was a sweet yet fiery guy, he was hot and he knew it, he batted his long pretty eyelashes and he got whatever he wanted. His brown doe eyes was every gay man's weakness, his soft tan skin was flawless, and his soft fluffy brown hair with some curl to it was always perfect.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Comments: 52
Kudos: 139





	1. First Hookup

**Author's Note:**

> This will have multiple chapters.  
> There aren't many reddie fics centered on meeting through dating apps so I decided to write one myself. Characters will be added along the way.

Eddie kept swiping left over and over again on Grindr. No one really stood out to him and he knew he shouldn't be too picky looking for a hookup but he just wanted to have mind blowing sex with a hot stranger. Eddie was a sweet yet fiery guy, he was hot and he knew it, he batted his long pretty eyelashes and he got whatever he wanted. His brown doe eyes was every gay man's weakness, his soft tan skin was flawless, and his soft fluffy brown hair with some curl to it was always perfect.

He was slender and short but he found as he got into college that it was to his advantage, many guys loved how small Eddie was, whereas in high school he hated it because he was always picked on. He wore short jean shorts, a grey band tee, and a long black cardigan that came to his knees.

He was the perfect definition of twink. He had a septum piercing, his tongue pierced, and a few silver hoops in both ears, He also had a few tattoos, a rose on his hip that peaked out of his shorts a little, a beautiful design of swirls and flowers across his chest, Navi from _The Legend of Zelda_ on his neck close to his shoulder, an equal sign on his left pointer finger, and a small rainbow heart on the back of his left hand near his wrist on the side his thumb is on.

He wore lip gloss, mainly to draw attention to his cute pink lips, and eyeliner to really bring out his eyes and give just a slightly dark look. Eddie was adorable and after leaving a relationship he had been in for a year, he was dressing to make himself feel and look good. He was stared at often on campus, sometimes even from the self proclaimed straight guys.

Eddie was one of the few guys who actually showed his face in his profile photo, it was a selfie he took right after his tongue piercing healed, sticking his tongue out to show it off but also looking seductive. He didn't care if it made him seem slutty, he was here to get laid after all. His profile described him perfectly.

**E.K.**

**19, gay, 5'5, bottom, college student at UCLA, neat freak, I have anxiety so I tend to like to be in control, slight germaphobe, I like horror movies and romcoms, and I'm a cuddler.**

"I really need to get laid Bill", Eddie groaned to his roommate and best friend.

Bill was your stereotypical straight boy who was always chasing girls until college rolled around and he wanted to experiment. He found he liked the company of men as well as women so his dating pool expanded quite exponentially. His auburn hair was shaved on one side, and his light blue eyes sparkled. He was definitely pretty but Eddie only saw him as a friend, almost like a brother.

Bill wore a blue and white t-shirt and blue plaid pajama pants. He was all about comfort and he tended to dress more athletic than stylish. He played baseball in high school and enjoyed going to watch their college football games. Even though he had a sporty vibe, he was actually quite the artist, always drawing something or someone, Eddie had plenty of drawings of himself Bill would surprise him with.

"There is n-n-no one on that app you l-like?"

Eddie frowned as he continued on his swipe left parade. All he wanted was a tall dark guy to fuck him senseless. Was that too much to ask for? He wanted to be wrecked.

"Wait, hello!"

Bill got off his bed to sit on Eddie's bed and looked at the phone screen to see the profile that caught his friend's attention.

**R. T.**

**21, gay af, 6'2, top, college student (art major), cheesy pickup lines are the way to my heart, I like pina coladas and getting caught in the rain. HAHA! JK... Unless?**

The profile photo was a shot of the guy starting at his nose and stopped at his hips. Partial face was understandable and it really focused in on his piercings, two lip rings on his bottom lip, a chest tattoo, the phases of the moon all across, both his nipples pierced with silver bars, his abs that were very pleasing to the eye, and his pants that hung very low on his hips. He was thin but toned and had beautiful creamy pale skin. He seemed to have unruly black curls that touched his shoulders and a dazzling smile with perfect teeth.

Eddie wished he could see his eyes, this guy was hot and he wanted to swipe right but his thumb shook. He was so nervous and he was afraid that they wouldn't match. He could probably send a message but he didn't want to be that guy who sent guys messages that didn't match with him.

"Eddie, swipe right b-before I download this app and s-ss-swipe right for myself", Bill said playfully.

Eddie glared but his smile gave the amusement he felt away. He took a deep breath and swiped right. Instantly 'You Matched' popped up and Eddie squealed and threw his phone to the other end of his bed. Bill laughed while Eddie tried to compose himself and pick his phone back up.

"Fuck! What do I say?"

"Hmm send a cheesy pickup line!" Bill suggested excitedly.

Eddie hummed and tried to think of the best one, not too cheesy but still cute. He didn't think he would have to try this hard for a hookup but if the guy looked this good in person, it was worth it.

**E.K** : _I'm not into yoga but I have half a brain ;-)_

**R.T** : _I'm in love <3 <3 <3_

**E.K** : _lol I'm Eddie_

**R.T** : _I'm the man of your dreams._

**R.T** : _But for real I'm Richie._

**E.K** : _hehe I like your photo, wish there were more..._

**R.T** : _I can send you as many photos as you want baby, and of anything you want ;-)_

**E.K** : _I'd love to see all of your face_

**R.T** : **photo**

**E.K** : _Holy shit, your eyes are the prettiest blue I've ever seen!_

**R.T** : _Well thanks babe, I think you have me beat on pretty eyes though. Those bambi eyes made me swoon._

**R.T** : _And that tongue piercing made my dick twitch ;-)_

"Oh my god Bill, I need to climb this guy like a fucking tree right now!"

Bill laughed and nodded. "He seems like a good match for you."

**R.T** : _Can you handle coming at least 3 times? Because I am very thorough with my fucking_

**E.K** : _address?_

**R.T** : _I see we go to the same college. I'm in building C, dorm room 315._

"Bill! He is like four doors down from us!"

"Damn, well then at least it's a short walk, have fun and be safe, use a condom, blah blah blah..."

Eddie blushed and shoved Bill away from him. Bill laughed and waved him off. Eddie checked the mirror to make sure he looked perfect, brushed his teeth, applied more lip gloss, and then put his combat boots on.

He walked down the hallway nervous but excited. He was about to get dicked down by a really fucking hot guy. He got to room 315 and saw on the door a white board with **Trashmouth Tozier** and **Stan the Man** written on it. He knocked and then held his breath.

The door opened and Eddie gasped. Richie was even more attractive in person, he was shirtless and wore _Pokemon_ pajama pants that sat low on his hips. He clearly wasn't wearing any underwear either and Eddie could already feel himself getting hard.

_"Fuuuuuuck,_ you're even more pretty in person", Richie practically moaned out.

Eddie felt a blush rise up his neck and cheeks, the freckles dusted along his nose and cheeks looked even more cute with him blushing and Richie was done for. There was no way someone could be this cute, there had to be a catch.

"You look pretty um, wow", Eddie tried to spit out but ended up giggling at his inability to form a sentence.

Richie's eyebrows shot up and his eyes grew darker. He pulled Eddie inside and slammed the door then shoved Eddie into the door, the little oof sound that left his lips was cute. Richie put his lips to Eddie's ear and his hot breath tickled.

"You are so cute it should be illegal", Richie whispered seductively.

Eddie shivered and held back a moan. Richie's lips started to leave soft kisses down Eddie's neck and once he got to where his neck and shoulder met, he bit down and this time Eddie could not hold back his loud moan. The low sound Richie made almost sounded like a growl and he began to suck on the spot he bit and ran his tongue over it.

Eddie was melting already and his legs shook, he grabbed Richie's arm's tightly to help hold himself up. He felt Richie's hands grab his hips and slowly slid down until they were on his thighs right under the curve of his ass. Then Richie lifted him up, Eddie's legs wrapping around Richie's torso, and he couldn't help but grind against Richie's stomach a little. He knew Richie could feel his boner, and he hoped Richie enjoyed him rubbing it against his stomach.

Richie slid his hands up a little more to Eddie's ass and squeezed. The sweet sounds coming from Eddie were encouraging Richie to continue. So Richie slammed his lips to Eddie's and Eddie kissed him back. It was hungry and needy, Richie's tongue swiped across Eddie's bottom lip, asking for entrance, and Eddie opened his mouth a little. Their tongues rubbed against each other's and Eddie squirmed in Richie's grip.

"Bed!" Eddie demanded after breaking the kiss long enough to speak.

Richie obeyed and carried Eddie the short distance to his bed and dropped him on it. Eddie landed on the bed and giggled. Richie dug through his bedside table drawer and pulled out a condom and lube.

Richie crawled on top of Eddie and they began to make out more, hands roaming and pulling clothes off each other, well more Richie pulling clothes off Eddie since he had on more. Once Eddie was down to his boxer briefs Richie began to palm at the bulge at his crotch. Eddie moaned loudly and tried to grind into the touch.

"Oh baby, you are going to be fun", Richie said.

Eddie smirked and put one of his hands in Richie's hair and tugged, he had a thing for pulling hair so he wanted to test and see if Richie would possibly be into it. The moan that came from Richie confirmed he enjoyed it so Eddie tugged just a little bit harder.

"Fuck baby, you're perfect", Richie cooed.

Eddie giggled and bit his bottom lip, looking up at Richie as innocently as possible. He liked to tease just a little and even whimpered when Richie leaned back down to leave soft kisses on Eddie's jaw and down his neck. Each touch was soft and feathery, Eddie was ticklish but right now he didn't want to get away, he wanted more.

Richie kissed and bit at Eddie's collarbones, he would be covered in hickies tomorrow, and then Richie took time to play with Eddie's nipples, lightly biting, licking, and sucking. Eddie's back arched and he whined loudly, he would normally try to be quiet so the neighbors wouldn't hear, but at the moment he didn't give a fuck if the entire building heard him.

"You make the prettiest sounds", Richie said in between kisses.

Eddie's stomach was being peppered with kisses now as Richie slid Eddie's boxer briefs down his legs and threw them across the room. Richie's tongue ran over Eddie's hip bones, and then Richie bit Eddie's thigh. He bit and sucked mark after mark all over Eddie's thighs, still not touching his dick.

Eddie's whining and squirming was fueling Richie's ego, he loved to watch someone come apart by his doing and he always teased until the person he was fucking was begging for relief.

"What's wrong baby?" Richie asked teasingly.

Richie, _please",_ Eddie moaned.

"Please what baby? Tell me what you want."

_"Pleeeeease",_ Eddie begged.

Richie finally gave in and licked the head of Eddie's dick. Eddie's body jolted and he felt like a live wire. Then Richie took Eddie's dick all in one go, his nose touching the trimmed pubes, Eddie liked to stay neat and tidy.

"Holy fuck!" Eddie yelled as he arched his back.

Richie grabbed Eddie's hips and held him down, agonizingly slow, he started pulling off Eddie's dick, only to quickly shoot back down. Eddie was a moaning mess and babbling, both his hands were in Richie's hair, fueling Richie to continue.

"Fuck, I'm not gonna last", Eddie managed to get out.

Richie sped up, tightening his grip and Eddie's legs started to shake. Eddie tapped twice on Richie's head to signal he was about to come, Richie moaned around Eddie's cock and that sent him over the edge.

A huge wave of pleasure washed over Eddie, his body tensed up and he screamed as he came down Richie's throat. Eddie was breathing heavily and he felt Richie's mouth leave his dick with a pop sound. A smirk on Richie's face made Eddie blush, that smug knowing look that he gave Eddie the best orgasm in his entire life.

"Shit, wow", Eddie said as he started to sit up.

Richie started to help Eddie up but in one swift motion turned Eddie over, face down on the bed and ass up. Eddie yelped and Richie's dick twitched and he grabbed Eddie's ass and started squeezing and kneading.

Eddie sighed in content and then his eyes went wide as he felt something soft, warm, and wet swipe across his asshole. Eddie squeaked and then moaned as he realized Richie was eating him out. Richie's tongue swiped large slow licks across Eddie's hole, then he would use the tip of his tongue to tease the ring of muscle. Eddie was shaking and he was in shock that he was already hard again.

Eddie had never been eaten out before, he never knew how good it felt until now. Especially when Richie's tongue started to fuck his hole. He was unprepared for how amazing it would feel, a long low moan leaving his mouth.

"That feels amazing! Holy fuck!"

Richie started tongue fucking Eddie even faster, then uncapped the lube to put some on his finger and added his finger along with his tongue. Eddie was feeling pure bliss and he teared up at how good everything felt.

Richie lubed up a second finger and removed his tongue, stretching Eddie out slowly, scissoring and moving in and out slowly then picking up the pace. Richie added a third finger and Eddie saw stars.

"FUCK! Right _there!"_

Richie chuckled and continued to hit Eddie's prostate again and again. Eddie babbled and his entire body was shaking. He felt that familiar heat pool and without realizing it, he went to grab his dick but Richie batted his hand away.

"You come untouched or not at all", Richie said in a low voice.

Eddie moaned as tears fell down his cheeks. He had never come untouched before, he needed to come, he needed to come now.

"Richie please!"

"Come on Eddie, can you not come for me?" Richie asked as he hit Eddie's prostate just a little harder and that was it for Eddie. He came hard, and felt Richie pull his fingers out of his ass. Eddie whimpered at the loss but Richie chuckled and Eddie felt his face heat up.

"Hold on baby, I'm not done with you yet. Now you get my cock", Richie said as he took off his pajamas.

Eddie whined and moved his ass closer to Richie. He looked behind him to see Richie opening a condom wrapper and finally saw how big Richie was. He watched Richie's thin long fingers roll the condom on his dick, then he rubbed a generous amount of lube on it. He looked at Eddie and winked then lined himself up at Eddie's hole.

Eddie took a deep breath, ready to feel full and knew he would feel over stimulation but he was excited.

"Just to check in, you still good? We can stop now if you want", Richie said, completely void of his dominant demeanor and even sounded sweet.

"It's a green light from me", Eddie said and smiled sweetly.

Richie grinned and grabbed Eddie's hip with one hand and started to slowly sink in Eddie's ass. Every time Eddie's breath hitched or he would make any sound, Richie would stop to let Eddie adjust to the large intrusion.

"Go ahead", Eddie would whisper every time he was ready for more.

Once Richie bottomed out, he sat still, giving Eddie all the time he needed to adjust. He did not want to hurt Eddie and he knew his size could be a bit much for some.

"I'm ready, but go slow at first", Eddie finally said.

"Of course, tell me when you want it faster", Richie said as he slowly started pulling out.

He pulled out until only the head was inside and then he slowly started pushing in. Eddie moaned loudly and then bit his bottom lip. Richie continued the pace for a few more strokes before Eddie was ready for more.

"Faster", Eddie said breathlessly.

Richie picked up the pace and soon he was slamming his cock into the smaller boy's hole, Eddie damn near screaming from how good it felt.

"You feel so fucking good baby", Richie moaned.

Both of Richie's hands gripped Eddie's hips hard enough to leave bruises and he angled Eddie up just a little and Eddie screamed.

"Fuck! There! Don't stop!"

Eddie was feeling his third orgasm coming and he wasn't sure if he could do it, he never had more than two orgasms at a time. The grunts and groans coming from Richie were ridiculously _hot._

"I'm so close Richie, I'm so so close! Please, make me come, please let me come daddy!" Eddie yelled out.

Eddie tensed up as he realized what he said and he was about to apologize when Richie groaned loudly.

"FUCK baby!" Richie yelled as he grabbed Eddie's dick to match the strokes with his thrusts.

Eddie relaxed when Richie made it clear he liked what he heard and the stimulation to his dick added on to his prostate being hit over and over again, Eddie came crying out Richie's name.

Richie came almost immediately after Eddie and they both were breathing heavily. Richie slumped over on Eddie's back and his mouth was at Eddie's ear, he kissed lightly and then whispered to him, "That was the fucking best sex I've ever had."

"Me too", Eddie said.

Once they both came down from their high, Richie got up to grab a towel to clean himself and Eddie up, he tossed the condom in the trash and then grabbed two water bottles from his mini fridge, tossed one to Eddie and then grabbed a pair of boxers out of his drawer.

Eddie chugged the water gratefully, he was parched after all that rigorous activity and once he got his fill, he slipped on his boxer briefs Richie had picked up and tossed at him. Richie also grabbed one of his t-shirts out of his closet, it was a black band tee, with Underoath written across it in white letters, he held it out to Eddie to put on and the sweet smile from the smaller boy warmed Richie's heart.

"Thanks."

Richie jumped in his bed and laid down next to Eddie and wrapped his arms around Eddie and pulled him close.

"Your profile said you're a cuddler and I am too", Richie said as he nuzzled his face into Eddie's hair.

Eddie smiled and leaned into Richie's warm body, his chest to Richie's back, and he felt happy. They fit together perfectly.

He could really get used to this.


	2. Oops, You Caught Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Richie what the fuck man!"
> 
> Eddie awoke to a new voice, and he froze as he realized it must be Richie's roommate. He poked his head out from under the covers and a blush began to burn on his cheeks. The guy standing at Richie's bed looked annoyed, he had dirty blonde curls and green eyes. His clothing was more mature looking, a nice button up and slacks.  
> "Staaaaan, sleepin'", Richie mumbled and pulled Eddie closer to him and snuggled his face into Eddie's neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this fic got way more love than I ever expected! It made me happy and as promise I give y'all, the next chapter! Thank you for reading!

"Richie what the fuck man!"

  
Eddie awoke to a new voice, and he froze as he realized it must be Richie's roommate. He poked his head out from under the covers and a blush began to burn on his cheeks. The guy standing at Richie's bed looked annoyed, he had dirty blonde curls and green eyes. His clothing was more mature looking, a nice button up and slacks.  
"Staaaaan, sleepin'", Richie mumbled and pulled Eddie closer to him and snuggled his face into Eddie's neck.

  
Stan rolled his eyes and went over to his bed and sat down, started taking things out of his bag, placing things neatly on his desk. It didn't take long for Richie to shoot up, startling Eddie, and looking panicked.

  
"Stan! Fuck! I thought you were going to be gone all day!"

  
Stan looked up at his roommate, he was hard to read, his face remained neutral and Eddie was worried maybe they had a rule to not bring sexual endeavors to their room, or fuck what if this Stan guy was his boyfriend and he helped Richie cheat? Eddie sat up, looking back and forth at both of them, waiting for some sort of explanation.

  
"Patty had to leave early this morning so I left when she did, if you had mentioned you had a guest, I would have just gone to the cafe", Stan said.

  
Richie fidgeted and honestly looked like he was going to cry, Eddie was so confused, was he ashamed of Eddie? Maybe he didn't want anyone knowing he slept with Eddie, maybe he had a reputation to uphold, he was extremely attractive, way out of Eddie's league.

  
"Stan, c-can we talk? Please? I'm sorry, just please don't hate me", Richie pleaded.

  
Then it clicked, Richie wasn't out. He was terrified of his roommate knowing, he must be homophobic. Anger bubbled inside Eddie and he stood, He wasn't going to give this asshole a chance to degrade Richie.

  
"For the small amount of time that I have known Richie he is so sweet and goofy. If you have a problem with who he fucks then you're the problem. He's terrified of you finding out! What the fuck have you said about gay people? Are you homophobic? Do you beat up gay guys? He shouldn't be so scared about his own roommate finding out he brings guys home! You must be some real asshat that Richie has to sneak around to bring someone to his own room! People like you-"

  
"Are you done?" Stan interrupted .

Eddie's face grew even more red, this guy had some nerve to interrupt him as he was tearing him a new one. He opened his mouth to continue when he felt Richie's arms wrap around his waist and squeeze a little. Richie bent down a little to put his face on Eddie's shoulder, his cheeks were wet and Eddie knew Richie was crying.

  
"Eddie, you are so sweet. Thank you for defending me. I don't think Stan is a homophobe, honestly I don't actually know how he feels on it so that's why I hid it. I didn't want to risk it."

"If I could get in a word, no, I'm not a homophobe. I don't care who Richie sleeps with, I just want to know when not to come in our room because its awkward to walk in on this", Stan explained.

  
Eddie felt embarrassed, looks like he jumped the gun on defending someone from hate. He felt Richie softly kiss his cheek and all his anger and embarrassment melted away. Richie must have never had anyone defend him before like that.

  
"I'm sorry", Eddie said quietly with his head down.

  
Stan nodded and grabbed his bag to head to the cafe, asking if either of them wanted anything and left, the air in the room was a little tense and Eddie just wanted to leave. Before he could say something Richie turned him around and pulled him into a heated kiss. The yelp Eddie made at the sudden movement was adorable, Richie pulled Eddie down onto his bed and began to touch Eddie everywhere, he pressed himself as close as he could to Eddie, he kissed him like he was about to leave and never see him again.

  
Eddie felt Richie's tongue on his bottom lip so he opened his mouth a little, just enough to let Richie's tongue enter, a moan escaping Eddie's lips. Eddie put a hand in Richie's hair and his other hand on Richie's back, digging his nails in.

  
"Fuck Eddie, you defending me was so hot, holy fuck the things you do to me", Richie whispered in between kisses.

  
Eddie just kept pulling Richie to get closer even though he couldn't get any closer. Their legs tangled together, Richie's hands on Eddie's ass, groping and sliding down his thighs and then back up. Eddie bucked up and tried to get some friction on his achingly hard cock. Richie rolled his hips to make his erection rub against Eddie's and Eddie mewled and Richie practically growled at the sound.  
Richie began to bite down Eddie's jaw and neck, the pretty sounds coming from Eddie were enough to make him blow his load but he wanted to get back into that tight little ass so he wouldn't give in just yet.

  
Eddie began to strip, he wanted Richie to rail him, he wanted to feeling Richie inside him again, his hole was sore but he wanted Richie's dick. Richie attempted to grab the lube bottle, he missed it when Eddie bit his neck and sucked on the spot. The groan in the back of Richie's throat was enough to make Eddie whimper.

  
Richie finally got the lube bottle and put a decent amount on his fingers and started with two fingers in Eddie's ass. Eddie moaned Richie's name and arched his back, Richie had hit his prostate with the first push inside. He finger fucked Eddie at a brutal pace and Eddie encouraged it, he moaned, he begged for more, he was writhing under Richie and it was so good to look at.

  
Once Eddie was stretched enough, Richie pulled his fingers out and wiped them off on his bed sheet. Eddie whimpered and Richie shoved two fingers in Eddie's mouth to tide him over. Eddie's eyes rolled back and he moaned around Richie's fingers, he used his tongue to swirl around Richie's fingers, it was seductive and really fucking hot. Richie grabbed his phone and snapped a couple of photos of Eddie completely blissed out sucking on his fingers.

  
"Oh baby you look so pretty for the camera, maybe I should take a video of you deepthroating my fingers and taking my cock at the same time, would you like that?"

  
Eddie arched his back again and moaned, he felt that deep heat coil in his lower abdomen, he was so close and Richie hadn't even put his dick in him yet.

  
"Ok baby, look at the camera, tell the camera how much of a slut you are for just my fingers", Richie said as he started recording a video.

  
Eddie mumbled and moaned around Richie's fingers, a little drool escaped the corner of his mouth and Richie felt his dick twitch, this guy was going to ruin sex with anyone else, this pretty little guy, fucked out and about to burst was going to be the death of Richie.

  
Richie stopped recording and and set his phone down and rolled a condom on his dick, rubbed a generous amount of lube on it, all with only one hand. He lined himself up and slowly began to slide into Eddie's perfect hole. Eddie moaned and bucked his hips, begging for more and faster. Richie shoved himself in all the way in and Eddie saw stars.

  
"MMrph!"

  
"Feel good?" Richie asked.

  
Eddie nodded and was now panting around Richie's fingers. After a minute, Richie pulled almost all the way out and then pushed back in as fast and as hard as he could. Eddie came with a cry and his body twitched and Richie continued the brutal pace through Eddie's orgasm. He removed his fingers out of Eddie's mouth and grabbed his hips, now that he had a good hold on Eddie, he was able to hit harder and deeper. Over-stimulation was building for Eddie, he was moaning and screaming, he was convulsing and babbling.

  
Once Richie felt himself close, he wrapped his huge hand around Eddie's dick and pumped with his thrusts, the slick tip rosy red and extremely sensitive had more beads of precome escape, Eddie's hands were in his own hair, not sure how to handle so much stimulation. His dick was still rock hard and he felt another orgasm building, it was so soon and he knew it would be even more intense.

  
"I know you're close again, such a little slut, already needing another orgasm", Richie purred.

  
_"Riiiichie!"_

  
Eddie almost felt embarrassed but he loved every second of it. He was feeling fuzzy and full of pleasure. Richie moved Eddie's hips just a little and the new angle made him hit Eddie's prostate with every single thrust.

  
"Fuck! Fuck! Richie! I'm gonna-"

  
"Don't you fucking dare. You don't come until I say you can, got it?"

  
Eddie shivered and nodded. He began babbling again and Richie thought he was in love. This beautiful boy under him was a wreck and he never wanted anyone else under him again.

  
"Please, _please!_ I can't, I'm gonna-"

  
"Come for me baby", Richie cooed.

  
Eddie felt an intense wave of pleasure, his whole body was engulfed in the most amazing feeling, he screamed out Richie's name, gripped the bed sheets, and saw white. Richie groaned and his hips stuttered as he came, Eddie coming was the single most hot thing he had ever seen and he couldn't hold back anymore.

  
"Eddie! Fuck!"

  
Richie fell onto Eddie softly, both panting hard and trying to catch their breath. Their bodies were wet with sweat and sticky with come. Once they were coming down from their high, Richie started pulling out slowly, Eddie felt a slight sting but nothing he couldn't handle.

  
Richie removed and trashed the condom and grabbed the towel from last night to wipe him and Eddie up, both tossed on their underwear and t-shirts and Richie grabbed two more water bottles. He handed one to Eddie and they both drank happily. 

  
"Oh! Almost forgot, these are the photos and video I took", Richie said as he handed Eddie his phone.

  
Eddie looked and he couldn't believe it was a photo of him, he looked hot, he watched the video and his cheeks grew pink, he had no idea he could sound so _good_. Eddie went to hand his phone back to Richie but he held his hand up.

  
"Delete them. That way you know I don't have anything compromising of you", Richie told him.

  
Eddie felt even more fondness for this guy, a total gentleman and a total freak in bed. Maybe Eddie was falling in love, who knows? He wanted to have more encounters with Richie, that he knew for sure.

  
"I'll send them to myself first, I want to keep these", Eddie said excitedly.

  
Once finished he handed Richie his phone back, the screen still on and when Richie looked at it he smiled. Eddie added his contact information into the phone so Richie could text him. The smile on Richie's face glowed and Eddie pressed a soft kiss on Richie's lips.

  
"I want to keep seeing you."

  
Richie beamed at Eddie and felt like he was on cloud nine. He was over the moon. He was happy and he was going to do this right, well as right as you can after already fucking someone you just met twice. He was going to take Eddie on a date, he was going to woo Eddie, he was going to prove his worth and work his way to hopefully one day hold the status of boyfriend.

  
"I'd like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not sure if I should end it here or write more chapters. Like I totally can write Richie trying to win Eddie's heart. Going from hooking up, to becoming friends who hookup, to boyfriends. Just let me know if y'all feel it should end here or keep going. I love feedback.


	3. The Heat Is On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over the next few days Eddie and Richie were constantly texting each other, they talked about anything and everything, they talked until the early hours in the morning, until neither could keep their eyes open anymore.
> 
> Richie was falling hard, he knew it, and he was scared. This boy he met on Grindr to have a hookup with was now becoming his favorite person and he was worried that he might have stronger feelings for Eddie than Eddie had for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not mean to take so long to get this out. I hope it will be worth it though, its quite steamy.

Over the next few days Eddie and Richie were constantly texting each other, they talked about anything and everything, they talked until the early hours in the morning, until neither could keep their eyes open anymore.

Richie was falling hard, he knew it, and he was scared. This boy he met on _Grindr_ to have a hookup with was now becoming his favorite person and he was worried that he might have stronger feelings for Eddie than Eddie had for him.

Eddie, of course, was feeling the same way, Richie was always on his mind, he was constantly daydreaming about all the ways Richie made him feel good. Their conversation that morning had turned extremely sexual, Eddie was so tempted to walk over to Richie’s room but the tent in his pants was already severely noticeable.

With his hand down his pants, Eddie looked at the photo Richie sent him, a shot of a very large bulge in his boxers with a small wet patch where the tip of his dick sat. Eddie wanted to lick it and he moaned Richie’s name as he pushed down on his own cock to relieve some of the pressure building up.

The next photo Richie sent him was his hand around his dick, his boxers pulled down, and a bead of precome glistening over the slit. Eddie knew he wasn’t going to last long, he started to pump his hand harder and as he started coming to the edge he received another photo from Richie.

Richie’s dick no longer in his hand, come splashed on his stomach, but his dick still very hard and blushing red. That sent Eddie over the edge and he came with a cry of Richie’s name, a little louder than he meant for it to be, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

  
  


**Richie:** Damn baby, was it as good for you as it was for me?

**Eddie:** Yeah, you always look so hot in your photos.

**Richie:** Send me a pic of your face, I want to see that gorgeous face with that happy smile you get after you come.

  
  


Who was Eddie to turn him down? He cleaned himself off and started taking several photos until he found the one he liked best, his lips bright pink from biting them, his hair still messed up from sleeping, and that slightly glazed over look he got after coming that Richie loved.

  
  


**Richie:** Fuuuuuck, you’re so hot. You should just come over and spend the day with me in bed.

**Eddie:** Oh I should? Convince me and maybe I will ;-)

**Richie:** If you don’t, I’ll come to you

**Eddie:** Hmm… sure you will

  
  


A few minutes went by while Eddie waited for a reply, he started to worry maybe he played it a little too cool and Richie felt brushed off. He was about to send another text when there was a knock at his door, fucking Bill must have left his keys again. He got up, only his boxers on and opened the door expecting to find his roommate sheepishly standing there but it wasn’t Bill. It was Richie Tozier in nothing but low riding pajama pants, clearly sporting a boner, and lust in his eyes, pushes Eddie back, slams the door with his foot, and has Eddie on his back on his bed before he even realizes what the fuck is going on.

The little ‘oof’ sound Eddie makes as his back hits the bed with Richie’s weight on him is cute and Richie wants to destroy him. He sees the look in Eddie’s eyes, it's full of desire and lust and Richie loves it. He makes a sound close to a growl and leans in close, inches away from Eddie’s face.

“Angel, don’t be poking the bear, you might not be ready for what comes after”, Richie said in a raspy voice like he had just woken up.

Eddie felt shivers go down his spine, he whimpered, and he felt his dick twitch. Richie slowly moved his hips to grind down on Eddie, feeling their dicks rub against each other with only some fabric in between, Eddie moaned. Richie surged forward, no longer a gap between their lips and Richie shoved his tongue in Eddie’s mouth, no politely asking by running his tongue on Eddie’s bottom lip, he shoved his tongue inside to claim what’s his.

Eddie’s moaning was caught by Richie’s mouth, the sweet pleasure he felt knowing what he was doing was turning Eddie into a mess right under him. His hand slowly slid up Eddie’s thigh, grabbed and squeezed before pulling his leg up to rest around Richie’s waist. Eddie’s hands were in between their chests, almost trapped there by Richie’s weight, and all Eddie could do was buck his hips up into Richie and pray he got some friction.

“Richie, fuck! Feels, good”, Eddie tried to say in between kisses.

“Who?”

Richie raised an eyebrow and stared down at Eddie in a domineering way, demanded Eddie to submit, wanting to hear the name Eddie had called him in the heat of the moment. He needed to hear Eddie’s breathy voice say that one word.

“Daddy”, Eddie whispered.

“Good boy”, Richie said before going back in to kiss Eddie even more passionately.

Richie had the perfect boy under him, he was so small and beautiful, Eddie had a gorgeous body and a smile that could melt anyone’s heart. Those doe eyes always made Richie’s heart start racing and he wanted to hear those sexy whines and whimpers for the rest of his life.

“Please”, Eddie whined.

“Please what baby boy?”

Eddie whined even louder as he tried to grind against Richie, but Richie held his hips down and gave Eddie a stern look. Eddie desperately tried to move but he was pinned down and his whimpers were about to make Richie come right then and there.

“Please touch me! Please fuck me! I _need_ your cock!” Eddie yelled out as tears started to well up in his eyes.

Now Richie wasn’t a hardass, he always gave in to what his partners needed, he just loved to hear them beg first, maybe he had a begging kink. He definitely felt his dick twitch seeing Eddie tearing up, he wanted to see those pretty tears fall down those blushing cheeks. All he had to do was push just a little more.

“Keep begging and maybe I’ll let you come”, Richie said with a smirk.

Eddie’s eyes widened and he whimpered, still trying to get some movement but it was useless, Richie was strong and he honestly couldn’t believe he hadn’t creamed his boxers yet. He felt tears ready to fall from his eyes and he let out the most pathetic begging he could.

“Pleeeease, daddy, please! Please touch me. Please fill me up. _PLEASE_ _!”_ Eddie cried out and those tears started to fall, he cried and continued begging.

Richie moaned and flipped Eddie over to his hands and knees, yanked his boxers down, and spread those perfect ass cheeks. Eddie, still crying gasped at the sudden movement and moved as Richie’s huge hands grabbed his ass. Next thing he felt was a warm wet tongue glide over his hole. His body trembled and he bit his lip to keep from moaning loud enough for the neighbors to hear.

Richie continued to eat him out, small little precise licks and then large wet licks, then he started to fuck Eddie’s hole with his tongue. Eddie pushed back, the feeling so amazing and he couldn’t get enough. Richie smirked every time he felt Eddie push back on his tongue and he chuckled as best as he could.

“Fuck Richie, that feels so _good_.”

A loud smack was heard as Richie’s hand slapped Eddie’s ass cheek and the yelp that came from Eddie was such a beautiful sound, he wanted to hear it again and so he smacked Eddie on the ass cheek again. That adorable yelp rang through the air once more and Richie couldn’t wait anymore, he grabbed the bottle of lube in his pocket and poured some on his fingers while still eating Eddie out.

He started inserting one finger along with his tongue and that got Eddie dizzy with pleasure. Richie added a second finger and removed his tongue so he could fingerfuck Eddie properly. Eddie was now moaning loud enough for the whole floor to hear but he didn’t care, he felt so good.

Once he was loose enough, Richie added a third finger and began to consciously hit Eddie’s prostate with every thrust. Eddie’s whole body shook, he felt so close to coming, just a little bit more and he would in pure bliss. That however did not happen, Richie pulled his fingers out at the exact moment Eddie was about to come.

“What the fuck?!”

Richie turned Eddie over onto his back, he knew Eddie loved to be manhandled, and he smiled down at the smaller boy. He was about to make Eddie come completely undone, he just needed to make sure Eddie was down.

“If what I’m doing gets to be too much you tell me red, got it?”

Eddie nodded, almost looking a little scared, although he felt more frustrated than anything, being brought to the edge but not getting to finish made his entire body so sensitive and he needed to come.

“Got it”, Eddie said softly.

Richie lubed up his cock and lined himself up with Eddie’s hole, Eddie nodded and slowly Richie pushed the head of his dick inside, he felt Eddie clench so he stopped, waited a minute, then continued. He kept that up until he was fully inside, gave Eddie a few minutes to adjust then slowly pulled out until only the head was inside and then he shoved back in as hard and as fast as he could, hitting Eddie straight in the prostate.

Eddie screamed Richie’s name and continued to scream as Richie pounded into him like a jackhammer. Eddie gripped the sheets for dear life and Richie groaned at the tight heat surrounding his dick. Eddie was a babbling mess and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Eddie was brought back to that edge again, Richie felt it, and again right before he was able to come, Richie stopped all movement and stayed still. Eddie teared up and looked at Richie with such a desperate look, it took all his willpower to stay still.

“Richie! I was about to come!”

“I know babe, that’s why I stopped.”

Eddie gasped and tried to grind his hips to feel a little something, it definitely wasn’t enough to get Eddie to where he wanted but he relieved a bit of the pressure. Once Richie was sure Eddie wasn’t about to explode he picked up the pace and once again fucked Eddie to the edge only to stop.

“Richie you bastard!” Eddie cried, tears now streaming down his face.

“Color?”

Eddie looks into Richie’s eyes, he sees the adoration Richie has for him, he sees that if Eddie were to say red that he would stop in an instant, he sees such care that all he can do is smile.

“Green”, Eddie said.

Richie smiled, leaned down to kiss Eddie sweetly, and then that kiss turned into desperate lust and he was fucking Eddie like there was no tomorrow. Every noise Eddie made brought him one step closer to climax, every tug on his hair that made him groan in Eddie’s mouth made him just a little more feral to wreck Eddie.

“Richie I’m so close, _please_ , please, can I come? Please Daddy?!”

Eddie’s begging was beautiful, his voice made Richie’s heart soar, he wanted to give him the entire world and everything he could ever want and need. He wanted to give Eddie the best orgasm so brought his lips to Eddie’s ears, his hot breath tickled.

“Come for Daddy, baby” Richie growled in Eddie’s ear.

“FUCK!” Eddie yelled as he came harder than he ever had, which was saying a lot considering every orgasm Richie gave him was more intense than the last.

Eddie’s body tensed up and writhed in pleasure and he kept repeating Richie’s name as his orgasm kept going, the longest orgasm he had ever had, and he nearly blacked out. Richie was close behind, the sight before him was immaculate. Eddie’s perfect little body was trembling with pleasure because of him. It was a huge stroke to his ego, even though his ego wasn’t something he worried about, it just felt nice to know he made Eddie feel _that_ good. Eddie was panting as Richie filled him with his come, the feeling of Richie’s dick twitching inside him almost tickled and he smiled warmly up at Richie.

Richie’s breathing was hard and labored, like he had ran ten miles, and he slumped down on top of Eddie, his dick still inside the smaller boy and he put his head beside Eddie’s, giving him soft kisses on Eddie’s cheek and making the cutest giggle come out of Eddie’s mouth.

They laid there for quite a while, long enough for Richie to start going soft still inside Eddie and the content feeling they shared was something they put off breaking because in that moment, they were the happiest they had ever been.

“Fuck Eddie, I am ready to ask you to marry me”, Richie said breathlessly.

“Richie, you’re kinda supposed to date and say I love you first before proposing”, Eddie said with a smile.

Richie shifted and sat up on his arms, staring lovingly at Eddie and grinned, he would totally say those three words if Eddie wanted him to because he was falling in love with Eddie and he knew he should be careful but he falls hard and he falls fast. So instead of making a bigger fool of himself, he just nuzzles Eddie’s neck and kisses him softly.

  
  


____

  
  
  


Neither of them had meant to fall asleep but they did, still sticky with come and Richie’s dick still in Eddie’s ass. So when Bill walks into his dorm room, he is not expecting to see his roommate and a guy he doesn’t know completely naked, although he didn’t mind getting a good look at Richie’s ass, but Eddie being like a brother to him, that was weird and gross to see him naked.

“Fuck! Eddie!” Bill yelled.

Richie and Eddie jumped up, both of them trying to grab the blanket to cover up, both flustered and blushing and wanting to crawl under a rock and stay there forever. Bill got a nice glance at Richie’s dick, he found it impressive but didn’t say anything, he knew they were embarrassed enough. Once covered, Bill is laughing and Eddie is groaning into his hands, while Richie rubs the back of his neck.

“So uh, I’m Richie. Sorry to meet you this way.”

“Bill, I’m so sorry, we didn’t mean to fall asleep”, Eddie said still with his face in his hands.

“Eddie, it's fine. Sh-shit happens. It's p-pretty hilarious when you think about it”, Bill said laughing.

“Can you leave for a minute so we can get dressed?” Eddie asked, dying to get out of this awkward moment.

Bill got up, still fucking laughing and went out the door. Eddie jumped out of bed and began rushing to clean up and get some clothes on. Richie is slower but they finally get their clothes on and let Bill back in.

“I should get back to my room, Stan should be getting back soon”, Richie said as he wrapped his arms around Eddie.

“I had a great time with you, I hope I can see you again soon.”

Eddie smiled up at the goofy grin on Richie’s face and all his embarrassment melted away, he wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck and pulled him down for a sweet kiss. Richie softly kissed the tip of Eddie’s nose before letting go and leaving Eddie’s room.

Eddie plopped down onto his bed and stared at Bill who was pretending to be looking at a comic, that was upside down. He turned a page, hummed, then looked up at Eddie and put the comic back on the table. He was not fooling anyone.

“Go on, I know you want to say something”, Eddie said after a moment.

“Holy sh-shit Eddie, he is hot and his d-dick is huge! I want details! Tell me everything!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really is my self-indulgent smut fic and I hope y'all enjoy it just as much as I do. Let me know what y'all think, do I need more smut? Want to see something in particular? Lemme know in the comments and I'll see what I can do.


	4. We Need To Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie’s last class for the day was boring and he could hardly focus, all he wanted was to get in Richie’s bed and be fucked senseless. He was practically vibrating with anticipation. Soon he would be free, no more classes for the day and all his attention could be on Richie.
> 
> He hurried back to his dorm, threw his backpack on the floor at the foot of his bed, and then stripped down to put on some fresh clothes, and maybe he was also trying to be a little cuter. He slid on his light purple skinny jeans and then his black crop top with the pride flag on it. He added some eyeliner and light purple eyeshadow, then fixed up his hair before sending Richie a text to get his ass over there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this has taken forever for me to update! I have had so many fics to work on and life stuff going on that my time has been limited to work on things and when I have gotten the chance, I work on whatever I'm motivated to work on. But never fear! I never abandon fics so it will continue and end, It just might not get updated as often as I'd like.

It was almost midnight when a knock was heard at Eddie and Bill’s door. Both were up but confused as to who would be knocking at this hour. Richie was working on a project for one of his classes that was due tomorrow, so Eddie knew it wouldn’t be him. Bill stood up and opened the door, neither expected to see a beautiful dark shirtless man standing at their door, a sweet smile on his face and a toned body from manual labor and working out.

Bill felt himself blushing, starting from his chest and traveling up his neck, hitting his cheeks, and ending at the tips of his ears. Eddie could tell Bill was flustered, he was sure Bill’s eyes were wide and possibly averted away from god’s gift to men and women. Dark brown eyes held so much warmth, he looked happy, he looked like nothing could tear him down. Who was this guy?

“H-h-hi!” Bill squeaked out.

The chuckle from the stranger was soft, his gaze on Bill almost filled with affection and maybe a little amusement. Did he know he was hot? Yes, yes he did. Did he act like it? No, no he did not. They would come to find that this guy standing at their doorway at almost midnight, would be the sweetest guy anyone could ever meet.

“Hey, I’m Mike. I’m sorry if it's too late but I left my cafeteria badge in my room and my roommate is  _ using  _ our room, would you be willing to let me in the cafeteria so I can grab some dinner?”

“Yeah! Uh, just g-g-give me a m-m-m- fuck! Minute,” Bill stuttered out.

“Thank you so much! I owe you one!”

  
  


Bill shut the door and turned around slowly, Eddie was smiling and he was waiting to see Bill’s blushing face. It did not disappoint and Eddie giggled at his best friend being so flustered.

“H-holy fuck he’s h-h-hot!” Bill yelled, then smacked his hands over his mouth, praying he didn’t say it loud enough for Mike to hear.

“Get that bread,” Eddie stated casually.

Bill’s blush grew a shade darker and he gulped. Stripping down to his boxers, he slipped on some jeans and a clean t-shirt, looked in the mirror, fixed his hair, fixed his hair again, and at his third attempt to fix his hair, Eddie pulled him away from the mirror and practically shoved Bill out the door.

  
  
  
  


____

  
  
  
  


When it was three in the morning, Eddie had a feeling Bill was not coming back tonight, they were probably still sitting in the cafeteria talking, Bill would talk for hours on things he was passionate about if people let him, and he had a feeling Mike would let him, and hang on his every word.

Eddie was alone, Richie was busy, and Bill was out, now was the perfect time to take some sexy photos he could send to Richie the next day. He slipped off his sleep shorts and underwear, only wearing an oversized t-shirt that hung off his shoulder. He took some photos in strategic positions, to where his dick was barely covered to tease, and would hopefully leave Richie wanting more.

Once finished with those photos he slipped the t-shirt off and took some very lewd photos, he made himself look as depraved as possible. He played with himself and kept taking photos until he came. He hoped Richie would appreciate the photos of himself covered in his own cum.

After cleaning himself off and putting his pajamas back on, he got into bed, snuggling in his blankets, and then he fell asleep with a grin on his face, he was excited to see Richie tomorrow.

  
  
  
  


____

  
  
  
  


Eddie’s last class for the day was boring and he could hardly focus, all he wanted was to get in Richie’s bed and be fucked senseless. He was practically vibrating with anticipation. Soon he would be free, no more classes for the day and all his attention could be on Richie.

He hurried back to his dorm, threw his backpack on the floor at the foot of his bed, and then stripped down to put on some fresh clothes, and maybe he was also trying to be a little cuter. He slid on his light purple skinny jeans and then his black crop top with the pride flag on it. He added some eyeliner and light purple eyeshadow, then fixed up his hair before sending Richie a text to get his ass over there.

  
  


Richie got there in record time, he was looking just as hot as always, black skinny jeans with a black Rush band tee, and he barely got the door closed before he got a hold of Eddie and began to kiss him furiously. Eddie melted into the kiss and as he felt Richie’s hands sliding down to his thighs, he was ready to wrap his legs around Richie’s waist.

Richie carried him to the bed and slowly set Eddie down, without breaking the kiss. Eddie hummed happily as he felt Richie touch him everywhere he could. Eddie bucked his hips up to get some friction to his growing erection. He could feel Richie was hard already, he loved how Richie’s dick caused his jeans to get unbearably tight.

“I sure missed you baby,” Richie cooed in Eddie’s ear.

Before Eddie could respond, Richie was biting at Eddie’s neck, causing the smaller boy to moan loudly. He loved when Richie would lick the bruise after causing it, it felt apologetic and sweet, then another bite leaving teeth marks, and the licking would happen again.

“Richie... that feels... so good!  _ Fuck!”  _

“As sexy as you look in those clothes, they are coming off, now,” Richie growled before yanking Eddie’s shirt off.

Eddie worked on getting his jeans off when Richie stood up to strip down completely naked. Eddie still left his underwear on and gazed hungrily at Richie’s dick, the head red and leaking precome, he licked his lips without realizing and when his gaze traveled to Richie’s face, he saw an equally sexy and infuriating smirk.

“Why are you so smug?!” Eddie asked.

Richie laughed as he started to walk closer to Eddie, placing his hands on Eddie’s knees, smiling as sweetly as possible. Eddie knew he was in for it, oh Richie was going to destroy him and he felt his cock twitch at the thought of Richie absolutely wrecking him. He went to rub at the tent in his underwear but Richie grabbed his wrist and shook his head.

“No honey, you can’t touch yourself, got it?”

  
  


Eddie’s jaw dropped and he nodded, staring into Richie’s eyes the whole time. He felt a haziness in his head, it felt nice and warm and he wanted to just let go into it, so he did. He let the fuzzy feeling take over and he giggled at how  _ good  _ he felt.

“Mmm, feels so gooood,” Eddie slurred.

“I’m just getting started sweetheart, you remember if you want me to stop you tell me red, right?”

Eddie nodded with a giggle, he was squirming around as Richie climbed on top of him, grabbing his wrists and holding his arms over his head, one handed. Eddie was pliant as Richie manhandled him and started grinding on Eddie, and his brain almost felt too fuzzy, speaking was difficult.

“Use your words Eddie.”

“Yeah,” Eddie whimpered out.

“Good boy.”

Eddie moaned at the praise, and then realized Richie’s hand wasn’t holding his wrists anymore, Richie had taken a tie and tied Eddie’s wrists together and secured it to his headboard. He didn’t even notice any of it happening, that haziness was really hitting him hard today, he pulled at the restraint and it was tight, but not uncomfortable, Richie had obviously done this before, many times,

The next thing Eddie noticed was his underwear sliding off excruciatingly slowly. His cock sprung free and dribbled precum, Richie stared hungrily before getting the lube. Eddie watched helplessly, the thrill of having no control went straight to his dick, but also the comfort of knowing he could stop the sexual encounter at any time made him feel safe.

“You ready babe? I’m gonna make those pretty Bambi eyes cry.”

“Y-yes,” Eddie stuttered, after a beat too long.

Richie paused his movements and looked Eddie in the eyes, his intense stare was intimidating, and Eddie squirmed. He was  _ not  _ getting off on this, he really wasn’t. Richie’s gaze turned to concern and yes, Eddie was most definitely getting off on Richie scrutinizing him.

“Eddie? Are you sure? That yes didn’t seem very confident. Do I need to slow down?”

“Wha?” Eddie asked spaced out.

  
  


Richie quickly untied Eddie and covered him with a blanket, grabbed a water bottle off of Eddie’s bedside table, and looked around until he found a candy bar and gave it to the smaller boy. He looked so confused and a little disappointed, did he fuck up? He didn’t understand exactly what was going on but he trusted Richie, so he drank the water and ate the candy.

After about ten minutes, the fuzziness was gone but Eddie was left feeling extremely down. He wasn’t sure why, Richie was playing with his hair, saying sweet things to him, but he felt like he fucked up or Richie didn’t want him anymore. He started crying and Richie quickly grabbed him and pulled him in his lap, shushing him and trying to soothe him.

“What did I do? Why don’t you want me?” Eddie asked tearfully.

His words broke Richie’s heart, he really tried to keep Eddie from dropping, he didn’t have too much experience with people practically diving into subspace and he certainly didn’t have much experience dealing with a drop.

“Eddie baby, shh, I do want you. It’s just you really fell into subspace, really quickly, I didn’t feel comfortable continuing because you could barely respond to me verbally. I don’t even know if you understand what I was asking.”

Eddie was confused, he felt fuzzy and his mind felt like it turned to goo sometimes, but that only happened when he was  _ really  _ enjoying something being done to him. This was the first time it happened that fast and that hard, but he didn’t understand why that was an issue.

“The fuzziness happens when I’m liking something. I wanted you to continue, now I just feel like shit,” Eddie murmured.

“You and I haven’t been doing this for very long, I would need a lot more time getting to know you and being around you in subspace before I’d feel comfortable in feeling sure that you are one hundred percent consenting. I did not want to take advantage of you and if I had continued, I would have been.”

  
  


Eddie felt a little annoyance growing but the intense wave of this drop overpowered it. He curled into Richie, wanting his approval and yet upset with him. He didn’t know why Richie kept talking about subspace, he hadn’t heard of that before, and his confusion just added fuel to the despair.

“None of the other guys that have fucked me stopped when I got fuzzy. It's always something that happens, today it just was a lot more than usual.” Eddie explained.

Richie frowned at that, none of his past partners even thought to maybe check in with the guy, he acted almost as if he was drunk, there was no way he could consent to anything that far into subspace, and since Eddie didn’t seem to even know what subspace was, he was pretty confident that none of Eddie’s past partners knew anything about it either, or if they did, then they were huge assholes.

“I think we need to talk about subspace and drops, which is what you’re experiencing now, of course once your drop is over. Right now I’m just going to take care of you until you feel better.”

Richie tightened his hold on the crying boy, and rocked him side to side. He felt bad and really hoped he didn’t cause the drop to happen. He would have to talk to his friend Bev about this, she was way more into that scene and with her being a dom, she would know what to do and how to help Richie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what did you think? I know I usually have a very sexy smut scene in each chapter but with how the dom/sub undertones were growing, I felt it was necessary for them to take a step back and talk, Eddie clearly falls into subspace easily, some people do, and its important for all parties involved to communicate and understand what is going on.
> 
> I felt where I stopped the chapter was a good stopping point. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone and I promise there will be plenty more smutty goodness.

**Author's Note:**

> What do y'all think? Smut is hard to write but I really wanted to start a smutty fic. Please let me know what you liked or didn't like. Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
